


Don't Let Tord Be the DM

by eclipsed_pendulum



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Matt's Tinkerbelle OC, edd and matt will probs appear later, t rating bc of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsed_pendulum/pseuds/eclipsed_pendulum
Summary: a collection of minifics of the garbage pals playing good ol dungeons and dragons (5e to be specific)





	Don't Let Tord Be the DM

"You step into a relatively dark room, there are a few fantasy faerie lights strung up. And if you look close enough, you can see withering and skinny faeries, unable to reach death from within their confines. They're all screaming, and it's extremely high pitched and it's really irritating. The room is about 20 ft from the middle to the walls, and the fabric that makes up everything tapers to a point about 10 ft up. The morbid faerie lights extend all the way up."

"Faerie torture chamber. Classy," Tom mumbles to himself, "Next thing you know they're going to be saying over and over that they crave death."

At Tom's pointed glance at Tord as he said those last words, Tord huffs, "I mean. They do. They can't exactly die right now." 

Tom pauses for a moment as he processed those words, then asks, "Can I roll a perception check on the faerie lights?"

Tord snorts, rolling his eyes, "Yeah. I mean, why else would I bring you in here-- not to look at things? I mean that'd be weird. Who goes into a place and doesn't look at things? That's like eating but not tasting it. It's only natural. Unless you can't taste anything, then that's messed up, but--"

"Right," Tom replies flatly, cutting off Tord's rambling and rolling his d20 and getting a...

Critical failure.

He groans, pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and his thumb. He eventually raises his half-assed character sheet to his face as he begins reluctantly muttering, "I got an one."

Tord looks seconds from bursting into laughter, and kicks Tom's character sheet out of his hands, where it flutters onto Tord's hair, "You don't see shit!"

If Tom had visible pupils and irises, he'd probably be rolling them as he snatches his paper back, "Har har, very funny."

Tord seems to collect himself, and continues, "You notice that the faeries are many different races, and one in particular stands out. One near another doorway, one that is clad in purple and has majestic blonde hair."

"I swear to God, if you're gonna make me try to free Matt's weird Tinkerbelle OC, I'm leaving."

Tord's lips draw out into a thin line and he gives a small nod as he starts up again, "Yes, you are right. However, you do notice that their light is illuminating a sign. The sign is sleek and silver, seemingly impossible as it doesn't seem to be hung up by anything, nor does it weigh down on the fabric around it. You can read it however, and it reads..."

Tom is leaning in from where he's seated on the floor, eyebrows raised and looking geniunely interested.

"The Vore House."

Tom's expression immediately falls and he pulls back into a stiff pose, frowning but obviously trying to contain laughter. Tord smirks, eye flashing at the response. He looks proud of himself. There's a beat, and there's no indication that he was joking.

God, this campaign is going to be a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> so idk if yall can tell from the fic but this is after the end???  
> sorry there isnt a fic to explain why tom and tord buddies again or why tords hanging out in alleyways  
> but yall are gonna have to bare with me bc i highly doubt that ill ever make that fic
> 
> and edd and matt arent confirmed to show up bc they dont,, really,, know tords there??? like they know toms going out a lot more but they dont know hes going out to be a nerd with local trash boy  
> again  
> bear with me


End file.
